Blind Dates
by Warringtons Girl
Summary: Hermione hates blind dates but maybe this time th night will end differently.


Hermione stomped away from the fancy restaurant her date had taken her too. Cries of "Hermione wait!" Followed her causing her to want to scream at the man to leave her alone. Another blind date that had failed and Hermione was tired of it. She couldn't believe he was actually charming. But then he tried to kiss her in the middle of the restaurant, she didn't even know the man. She let that go and just he ordered dessert he asked "Your place or mine for the real dessert." The nerve of that man. She couldn't even believe her friends set her up with Roger Davies in the first place just because he was a Ravenclaw doesn't actually mean he was smart. And he was so arrogant. She heard him approach her as the cries of Hermione stop grew louder. She turned around and flicked him off before apparating away. Roger thinking she went home apparated outside knowing she had wards against anyone besides her being able to apparate in.

But really she apparated to a park that had been made in honor of Harry, Ron, and herself for saving the wizarding world. At first it was only being made to honor Harry but Harry refused to have it built in his honor unless his friends who were with him throughout the whole ordeal were honored as well. Though the Ministry didn't like it they did it anyways. Hermione sat on a bench and sighed before putting her head in her hands. She'd tell Ginny that was the last blind date she would accept. She heard footsteps and then someone sit down beside her.

"So Granger sickle for your thoughts." the person said and Hermione looked up. Sitting mere feet form her was Marcus Flint, sure he was a few years older than her and had been a Slytherin but she had created an odd relationship with him. They weren't really friends but they weren't lovers either. They didn't know what they were to each other.

"Another horrible date. I'm done. I've been looking for years for the right person. At this rate I'm never going to have a family. I'm nearly 30. It didn't work with Ron, Oliver, Draco, Victor, Charlie, and not to mention the numerous blind dates Ginny set me up on all which have ended horribly." Hermione ranted. Marcus chuckled.

"Malfoy is still hung up on you. He whines constantly that you had to be the one or something like that. You should see him bloody hilarious. So who was it this time?" Marcus asked. Hermione chuckled slightly at Draco's actions. They had dated for a short while after Hermione's break up with Quidditch Star Oliver Wood, she just couldn't take being second to a sport. Sure the sex was amazing but she just couldn't really connect with him not to mention his parents hated her. He was still cold at times and Hermione couldn't deal with his mood swings and jealousy. If she thought Ron was bad Draco had to be three times as bad. She felt trapped. He couldn't even see Ron and he was bloody gay, which was why they broke up in the first place. Then she tried to reconnect with Victor but after a few months they decided being friends was a lot easier. Then Ron and Ginny set her up with Charlie. It went incredibly well for a few months but eventually the sparks dimmed and they parted ways quietly and now remained friends. It was then back to square one and Ginny was taking a great fun in setting up dates.

"Roger Davies. The most arrogant prick I have ever met." Hermione spat. Marcus laughed out loud.

"Weasley set you up with him. He has to be the stupidest Ravenclaw. I'd be surprised if her thinks with his head and not another part of his anatomy." Marcus chuckled.

"Exactly. First the bloody idiot tries to snog me the moment he sees me then when we got dessert he had the nerve to ask me who's house we'd be leaving to go to." She explained angrily just thinking about it. Marcus felt the anger rise in him as Hermione told him this. She was _his_ witch not anyone else's.

Hermione felt Marcus stiffen and looked up at him to see his face contorted in anger. For some reason the thought of him being anger at Davies trying to get in her pants made her body heat up. She was attracted to him no doubt about it but she wasn't sure if it would work between them. But right then she wanted to try and have a relationship with the man that haunted her dreams for months.

"Marcus." Hermione called out to him and he looked at her the anger removed from his face and only his attraction for his witch showed on his face. "Kiss me." And he did. The sparks she wanted in a kiss were there at full force and she could feel her need for him grow. Marcus pulled her into his lap and she could feel his need for her already.

"I want you witch." Marcus growled as he moved to Hermione's neck causing her to moan slightly. She pulled him closer to her and apparated to his house a place she had been quite a few times. They stumbled toward the bedroom and gave into their needs.

The next day Hermione was having lunch with Ginny as usual after a blind date. "So how did it go?" Ginny questioned curiously. Hermione inwardly grinned as she remembered the love making that had occurred last night and how Marcus kissed her before leaving for work after they ate breakfast.

"The date or the night?" She asked as she looked at Ginny's now thrilled face.

"Tell me about both." Ginny demanded thinking one of her blind dates was a success.

"Well to be truthful the date was bloody horrible. Roger was a complete pervert and was trying to get into my pants the whole night so I left right before dessert." Hermione explained and Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione then grinned before continuing. "But the night I'd have to say will most likely occurring for a while hopefully for the rest of my life."

"But you said you ditched Roger. Who'd you spend the night with?" Ginny exclaimed as she tried to piece together the what had happened last night on and after Hermione's date.

"Well look at the time I have to go home and get ready. Marcus is taking me out to dinner tonight" And with that Hermione disapparated leaving a shocked Ginny Potter sitting their.

Harry came to grab a late lunch with his wife after Hermione left and found his wife in a state of shock. "How many more dates are going to set her up on?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I don't. Apparently she ditched Davies because he was being a prick. And somewhere between leaving Davies and this morning ended up with Marcus Flint" Ginny reported to Harry grinned.

"About time. I've been waiting for those two to get together. They spend more time together than most married couples and they didn't even realize the looks that they gave each other." Harry laughed leaving Ginny speechless. Well Hermione never liked blind dates anyways.


End file.
